


Догонялки

by Kenilvort



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэндо – грязный извращенец</p>
            </blockquote>





	Догонялки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32332) by [jamjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjar/pseuds/jamjar). 



Это просто замечательно, полагает Сэндо, что у него есть чувство юмора. Если бы не было… ну, тогда, наверное, он вёл бы себя совсем как тренер, который не знает, то ли ему схлопнуться – то ли взорваться. Сэндо надсадно дышит, все его мышцы дрожат, колени словно сделаны из джема – и его почти не утешает, что соперники из Сёхоку выглядят ничуть не лучше.

За одним-единственным исключением, разумеется.

Буквально минуту назад Сакураги Ханамичи было так же плохо, как и остальным. Раскрасневшийся и вспотевший, он опирался руками о колени, пытаясь перевести дух во время тайм-аута. Участвовать в столь напряжённой игре было нелегко – особенно для Сакураги, чья невероятная выносливость соперничала с его же невероятной неспособностью экономить энергию. Эта игра относилась к разряду тех, что заставляют игроков выкладываться на полную катушку вплоть до финального свистка – который безжалостно напоминает о том, что победитель может быть только один.

С того момента прошло совсем немного времени – и сейчас Сакураги радостно скачет. Пять минут и победа – вот и всё, что необходимо, чтобы он пришёл в норму. Его глаза блестят и он сам не свой от радости, блики света падают на рыжие волосы, окружая голову Сакураги диковинным подобием нимба. Это неестественно и, чего греха таить, раздражает, и даже остальные члены Сёхоку, празднующие победу, выглядят так, словно с радостью пристрелили бы его за неприличное количество сил.

«Неприличное», – думает Сэндо – и поспешно обрывает себя. Общие раздевалки даже в лучшие времена не вызывали у него энтузиазма.

Сэндо любит беззаботных и непринуждённых девушек. Зажатых и неуверенных он тоже любит – до тех пор, пока они не начинают рассчитывать, что он кинется решать их проблемы. Он не имеет ничего против капризуль – пока те не выходят за рамки или не усложняют ему жизнь. Не то чтобы Сэндо было всё равно – просто ему не нравится бессмысленно растрачивать силы.

Ребята ему тоже нравятся: с ними легко общаться – и не возникает никаких сложностей, если решаешь это прекратить.

Сакураги Ханамичи – исключение из правил.

Несмотря на распространённые обвинения, Сэндо на самом деле не развратник. Ему просто нравится секс, нравится тратить на него время – это легко. Сначала немного выжидаешь – а потом действуешь. Легко. И именно потому, что он – не развратник, Сэндо совсем не готов к комментариям, которые внезапно начинает отпускать его внутренний голос.

«Выносливость, – говорит внутренний голос, облизывая губы. – Он может заниматься сексом всю ночь напролёт – и попросить добавки утром».

И это просто абсурдно, потому что больше, чем несколько часов секса максимум, – физически напряжно и совершенно бессмысленно.

«Он так легко краснеет. Не сможет скрыть даже самой малости». Ещё одна глупая мысль, поскольку: а) Сакураги вообще не способен что-либо скрывать, и б) исходя из опыта Сэндо, секс – не то время, когда люди от тебя что-то скрывают.

Сэндо весьма тревожит осознание того, что его нормальный и вполне здоровый сексуальный аппетит становится извращённым.

 

* * *

– Я просто-напросто его хочу, – признаётся Сэндо, пытаясь объяснить настоящее положение дел не столько Фукуде, сколько себе. С Фукудой легко разговаривать – по крайней мере, если отрезать ему пути к отступлению и не ждать какого-нибудь ответа.

Фукуда ничего не говорит – в красноречивой манере, которая велит Сэндо немедленно заткнуться.

– Это, наверное, период такой. Или запечатление. Что-нибудь вроде этого. Он же не, – Сэндо наклоняется вперёд, намереваясь подчеркнуть сказанное, – красавец.

– Тренировка, – говорит, вставая с места, Фукуда. – Мы опоздаем.

Сэндо кивает и начинает собирать вещи.

– Ага.

Он заворачивает остатки сэндвича в бумагу, засовывает недопитую бутылку «Аквариуса» в сумку на потом и поднимается на ноги.

– Не красавец, – повторяет Сэндо, вспоминая, как раскрасневшееся лицо Сакураги контрастирует с его яркими волосами, как широко он ухмыляется и щурит в щёлочки глаза. Сэндо качает головой. – Но очаровашка, – добавляет, немного подумав. – Определённо очаровашка.

– Тренировка, – напоминает Фукуда, подразумевая вместо этого: «Ты только что похерил нашу дружбу».

Сэндо хлопает его по спине.

– Однажды ты тоже потеряешь голову из-за кого-нибудь. Тогда я буду рядом.

Фукуда сбрасывает руку Сэндо, и на лице его написана паника.

Сэндо смеётся, легко и непринуждённо, поскольку знает: это испугает Фукуду гораздо больше, чем любой злорадный хохот. Сэндо отнюдь не злой и совсем не подлый парень, однако многие с этим не согласятся.

 

* * *

Сэндо играет один на один с Рукавой Каэде, и дыхание с трудом вырывается из его груди. Рукава не потеет – вообще не дышит, словно сделан изо льда, и Сэндо невольно задумывается, а не останется ли после Рукавы на корте изморозь. Это может повредить пол или заставить Сэндо поскользнуться. Лёд – наверное, неприкрытое жульничество, но он всё равно победит Рукаву. Мяч ударяет о ладонь. Сэндо внимательно изучает высеченного изо льда противника. Звёзды над головой светят достаточно ярко, чтобы Сэндо сумел разглядеть корт. Вокруг громко шумят болельщики. Сэндо обходит Рукаву и, хоть до корзины целых полкорта, бросает мяч. Это идеальный, просто идеальный бросок.

– Сэндо! – окликает Ханамичи. Он одет почти так же, как чирлидерши Рукавы, но на его футболке красуется надпись «1000», а короткая юбка – ярко-красного цвета. – Ты выиграл!

Сэндо скромно пожимает плечами.

– Просто удачный бросок.

– Ты сделал этого ублюдка кицуне! – Ханамичи улыбается и чешет голову, в его руках всё ещё зажат помпон. Красные и золотистые нити цепляются за короткий ёжик волос. – Я бы и сам его побил, но Гори сказал, что мне нельзя.

– Знаю, – кивает Сэндо. – Поэтому я сделал это для тебя.

Ханамичи посылает ему улыбку, наклоняется вперёд и громко шепчет:

– Хочешь куда-нибудь сходить?

Сэндо опускает руки на бёдра Ханамичи и задирает юбку: на Ханамичи нет белья, и, сколь бы невероятным это ни казалось, рыжий – настоящий цвет его волос, и….

…и будильник громко и настойчиво звенит. Сэндо просыпается и чувствует, как упирается в матрас его возбуждённый член. Застонав, он роняет голову на подушку. Сон выцветает, но он всё ещё живо помнит Сакураги – его юбку и помпоны, и…

– Я – грязный извращенец, – признаётся Сэндо подушке.

– Мама! Акира говорит, что он – грязный извращенец, – ябедничает стоящая в дверях сестра. – И снова опоздает в школу! – добавляет она, сбегая по ступеням. Сэндо опять издает мученический стон и задаётся вопросом, удастся ли ему принять душ.

В душевой он истово пытается подавить в сознании образ Сакураги в чирлидерском наряде и, когда это ему не удаётся, представляет, как снимает с того надоедливые тряпки – чтобы Сакураги имел приличный вид и был просто голым. Закончив мыться, Сэндо выходит из-под душа, вытирает запотевшее зеркало и пристально изучает собственное заспанное отражение.

– Мне необходима помощь, – говорит он зеркальному Сэндо.

– Тебе просто нужно с кем-нибудь переспать, – советует зеркальный Сэндо в ответ.

Сэндо качает головой, чистит зубы и спускается вниз.

 

* * *

Кошино – отличный друг и страшный человек. Он дожидается обеда, чтобы уронить перед Сэндо лист бумаги и сказать:

– Держи. На выходных Сакураги обычно тренируется на корте в Яотоме. – Кошино понижает голос, но не слишком – чтобы сидящие на противоположном конце стола и тщательно отводящие глаза Фукуда с Уодзуми могли расслышать. – Всё это напряжение влияет на твою игру, – продолжает Кошино. – Возможно, Сакураги поможет тебе выпустить пар. Какая-нибудь физическая активность, чтобы разогнать кровь, возможно, даже…

– Акаги! – восклицает Уодзуми так громко, что на него оборачиваются все присутствующие. – Думаю, Акаги будет играть в следующем матче! Мы должны придумать какую-нибудь стратегию! – продолжает он, и в голосе его слышится отчаянье. – Да… э… э… стратегию – что-то, для чего мне понадобится блокнот, который я забыл в классе. Я просто пойду и… – Уодзуми вскакивает с места и роняет стул.

– Я помогу, – вызывается Фукуда.

– Ты – не самый славный малый, – замечает Сэндо Кошино, когда остальные уходят.

Корт расположен в парке Яотоме. Сэндо слышит оглушительный голос Сакураги даже раньше, чем успевает отыскать его глазами. Сэндо нацепляет на лицо широкую улыбку, затем, после некоторого раздумья, сменяет её на другую, менее подозрительную, и, оказавшись в поле зрения Сакураги, приветливо машет рукой:

– Привет, Сакураги-кун! Ты тоже сюда ходишь?

– Ты что, следишь за мной? – интересуется Сакураги. Его руки скрещены на груди, брови подозрительно хмурятся. Всё его тело – угроза неминуемой физической расправы, и коротко стриженные волосы только придают ему ещё более грозный вид. Сэндо пытается подавить ту часть рассудка, что заходится в восторге от воображаемых картин того, как в какой-нибудь тёмной алее его прижимают к стене, а ещё лучше – ставят на колени, и улыбается своей лучшей беспечной улыбкой.

– Я просто пришёл немного потренироваться, – объясняет он.

– Ты пришёл, чтобы пошпионить за тайным асом Сёхоку! – обвиняет Сакураги. – Я не попадусь на…

Сэндо еле удерживается, чтобы не напомнить: с момента баскетбольного дебюта Сакураги прошёл уже год, и все в префектуре, кто когда-либо в баскетбол играл, смотрел или о нём слышал, прекрасно знают о Сакураги Ханамичи. Он не тот человек, которого можно скрыть. Но Сэндо всё-таки воздерживается от комментария и красноречиво вытягивает перед собой мяч:

– Я просто хочу немного потренироваться, может, найти кого-то, с кем я не слишком часто играю. Не пойми меня неправильно, мне нравится играть со своей командой, но иногда лучше сыграть с противником, которого знаешь не так хорошо. – Он пожимает плечами и думает, звучит ли его объяснение достаточно убедительно или кажется полной ерундой. – Полезно тренироваться, меняя свой стиль, знаешь ли.

Сакураги смотрит на него с неприкрытым подозрением. Сэндо напускает на лицо искренность и добавляет:

– Возможно, это удивит Рукаву. Поможет тебе стать не таким предсказуемым.

И вот на этом он и ловит Сакураги – проще простого. Лицо Сакураги проясняется, улыбка становится просто ослепительной. Он хлопает Сэндо по спине с такой силой, что тот едва не падает на колени.

– Ты – хороший парень, не так ли? Даже если ты и из Рёнан! Вызвался помочь мне побить Рукаву! И впрямь отличный парень! – он поворачивается и кричит своим товарищам, ошивающимся у кромки корта: – Эй! Этот парень собирается помочь мне побить Рукаву!

Это просто замечательно, думает Сэндо, что приятели Ханамичи находятся на противоположной стороне корта: они разражаются хохотом, который даже на таком расстоянии кажется оглушительным.

– Хахахаха! Он что, какой-то чародей?

– А! – восклицает парень с усами, выглядящий старше остальных. – Нет, он – возрождённый ангел-демон, который прибыл на землю, чтобы спасти мир от надвигающейся тьмы! Он ищет нынешнее поколение возрождённых древних героинь, и Ханамичи – Волшебная Героическая Девушка Хана-чан! Защитница справедливости!

Трое из них с пугающей точностью принимают позу сэйлор-воинов – и торопливо разбегаются, когда Сакураги – нет, Сэндо не будет думать о нём, как о Волшебной Героической Девушке Хане-чан! – бросается к ним и награждает каждого своим фирменным ударом головой. Четвёртый из товарищей Сакураги подходит ближе и неодобрительно качает головой.

– Нома слишком увлекается всем этим, – делится он.

Он разглядывает Сэндо, спрятав руки в карманы, и на лице его красуется беззаботное выражение. Благодаря высокому росту, несомненной силе и ярким рыжим волосам Сакураги без труда подавляет окружающих, но этот парень другой – он осторожный. Из-за роста и впечатляющего телосложения Сэндо привык к определённой доле уважения, этот же парень – ниже и, тем не менее, не выглядит обеспокоенным. Сэндо легко представить его в модном костюме, белом бмв с затемнёнными окнами, в окружении сятэй, которые почтительно зовут его старшим братом.

– Очень мило с твоей стороны помочь Ханамичи, – роняет парень. Улыбается, не сводя с Сэндо внимательных глаз.

Сэндо отчаянно пытается изгнать из головы все мысли о Сакураги Ханамичи, которые в ней когда-либо появлялись.

– С ним забавно играть, – говорит он – и тут же морщится.

В первое мгновение друг Сакураги выглядит озадаченным, затем – удивлённым, после чего сгибается пополам от хохота.

– Эй, Ёхэй! Над чем смеёшься? – спрашивает Сакураги.

Ёхэй пытается перевести дух, но его хватает лишь на короткое: «Ханамичи, ты…» – после чего он вновь заходится смехом.

Сакураги с недоумением косится на него, затем поворачивается к Сэндо:

– Что такого ты ему сказал?

Сэндо пожимает плечами:

– Просто сказал, что мне нравится играть с тобой в баскетбол. Ты – интересный игрок, – он позволяет себе похлопать Ханамичи по руке. – Другого такого нет во всей префектуре. Может, даже во всей Японии. – Сэндо старательно не обращает внимания на хохот, вызванный его замечанием.

– Да? Да! – соглашается Ханамичи, потирая затылок и ухмыляясь так широко, что глаза почти исчезают. – Я знаю, я лучше всех. Но ты тоже ничего, – добавляет он, словно обеспокоившись, не ранил ли случайно чувства Сэндо. Ханамичи приобнимает Сэндо за плечи, притягивает ближе и дружески хлопает по плечу. Такие прикосновения часто практикуются на корте – и куда реже вне его. Сэндо встречался с девушками, которые на людях были значительно менее дружелюбны, и то, что происходящее ничего не значит для Сакураги, не играет никакой роли. Сэндо поворачивается – совсем чуть-чуть: теперь рука Сакураги не просто лежит на его плече, теперь они практически обнимаются. Он берёт руку Сакураги в свою, будто затем, чтобы тот перестал его хлопать. Сакураги хмурится, и Сэндо читает в его глазах замешательство: положение, в котором они находятся, порождает в сознании Сакураги мысли, которые ему ещё только-только предстоит осознать. Сэндо улыбается, и Сакураги машинально улыбается в ответ. Это уже не просто дружеская улыбка – пусть даже сам Сакураги об этом и не подозревает.

– Мне повезло, что я встретил здесь тебя, Ханамичи, – Сэндо пробует на вкус чужое имя. – Мне очень хотелось сыграть с тобой снова.

Он весь внимание – и именно поэтому подмечает начало… – нет, это не понимание, даже не осознание. Скорее в мозгу Сакураги возникает легчайшая вероятность вероятности самого туманного представления – хотя всего лишь секунду назад этого бы не произошло.

– Вы в общественном месте, – напоминает парень – Ёхэй? – и в голосе его звучит веселье.

– Э? – Сакураги поворачивается к нему, и Сэндо с неохотой отступает. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Ничего, – отмахивается Ёхэй. Качает головой и перехватывает взгляд Сэндо. – Просто обращаю внимание на то, чего ты, по-моему, не замечаешь, – и вновь улыбается. Я знаю, чего ты добиваешься, говорит его улыбка. – Знаешь, Ханамичи отвергло свыше пятидесяти девушек. Возможно, пришло время испробовать что-нибудь новое.

Ханамичи хватает его за плечи и безжалостно бодает головой. Ёхэй трёт лоб, бросает взгляд на Сэндо и снова качает головой.

Сэндо подбирает упавший мяч и зовёт:

– Давай сыграем.

Сакураги – Ханамичи – уже стоит у второй корзины. Дружеский мачт один на один вызывает у него столько же энтузиазма, сколько и настоящая игра. И, хотя Сэндо обычно предпочитает не играть во время таких матчей всерьёз, чтобы не получить травму, сегодня он выкладывается на полную.

И, разумеется, выигрывает, ведь он играет в баскетбол с тех пор, как ему исполнилось восемь, а Ханамичи играет всего лишь год. Однако победа даётся не так легко. Приходится изрядно потрудиться. Лицо Сэндо раскраснелось, футболка пропитана потом – и Ханамичи выглядит ничуть не лучше. Футболка Ханамичи липнет к телу, и Сэндо видит каждое движение мышц, видит гладкую кожу, когда Ханамичи прыгает, а ткань поднимается, и…

Он падает на землю, не удержавшись на ногах после атаки Ханамичи. Не ожидающий ничего подобного, тот падает сверху, и на какую-то секунду их тела прижимаются друг к другу. Лица разделяют считанные сантиметры, и Сэндо чувствует, как оседает на коже чужое горячее дыхание, – но в следующий миг Ханамичи уже опять на ногах, Сэндо даже не успевает заметить, когда и как он успел вскочить. Ханамичи хватает мяч, бросает его в кольцо, запрокидывает голову и победно хохочет, но, впрочем, практически сразу обрывает себя и со смущённым видом протягивает Сэндо руку.

– Извини, – говорит он. – Не думал, что собью тебя с ног.

– Ничего, – отзывается Сэндо, хватаясь за его руку и поднимаясь на ноги. – Я просто отвлёкся.

– Во время матча со мной? – Ханамичи выглядит оскорблённым.

– Отвлёкся на тебя, – уточняет Сэндо, как будто это – достойная причина.

Ханамичи хмурится и только после этого осознаёт, что Сэндо всё ещё сжимает его руку. Ханамичи вырывается и обвиняюще выдаёт:

– Ты довольно странный парень.

– Ты тоже, – улыбается Сэндо. Выражение лица Ханамичи необъяснимо трудно разобрать – для человека, в курсе чувств которого обычно находится добрая половина страны. Сэндо не знает, как это истолковать, но готов испытать судьбу, поэтому говорит:

– Есть хочется. Может, пойдём куда-нибудь и перекусим? – Видя, что Ханамичи колеблется, он щедро добавляет: – Я угощаю.

Только когда до него доносятся радостные возгласы, Сэндо понимает, что напрочь позабыл о друзьях Ханамичи.

 

* * *

Он платит за себя и Ханамичи, утверждая, что это – его долг как победителя, но умудряется откосить от того, чтобы угощать остальных. Они не отстают, словно толпа невероятно странных, но всё же эффективных дуэний, пусть даже Мито Ёхэй – единственный, кто знает, что намерения Сэндо далеки от благородных. Сэндо отказывается представлять его в роли сурового отца, поскольку это ведёт к помешательству, фантазиям о Ханамичи в роли стыдливой невесты – и запоздалому осознанию того, что в своё время он прочёл слишком много не тех книг.

– Итак, Сэндо, – произносит Ёхэй, – чем тебе нравится заниматься, помимо баскетбола? Какие-нибудь хобби? Девушки?

– Мне нравится рыбачить, – признаётся тот. – Это успокаивает.

– Спокойствие, – изрекает задумчиво светловолосый парень. – Эй, а я помню, что это такое. Именно такой была моя жизнь, пока я не встретил Ханамичи.

– Что это с вами, баскетболистами? – спрашивает усатый. – Вы с Рукавой…

– Что насчёт Рукавы? – вмешивается Ханамичи, усаживаясь на место с подносом, на котором возвышается горка бургеров и луковых колец.

– Я не такой, как Рукава, – возражает Сэндо. – Я не нарколептик, просто ленивый.

– И я, – сообщает Сакураги, полностью отрицая очевидное.

– Серьёзно?

– Он хочет сказать, что ему не нравится делать домашку. Или уборку. Или стирку, – поясняет один из товарищей Ханамичи.

– А что насчёт караоке? – интересуется Сэндо. Кабинки для караоке – замечательные места для свиданий, укромные и почти звуконепроницаемые. – Тебе нравится караоке? У меня есть купон в местечко неподалёку…

Ёхэй смотрит на него и качает головой:

– Ты что, серьёзно?

Сэндо приподнимает бровь, но прежде чем успевает поинтересоваться, что не так, один из товарищей Ханамичи – Юджи? Нозоми? – вскакивает на ноги:

– У меня… э… в общем, моя мать запретила мне общаться с вами, ребята. Вы на меня плохо влияете и…

– А у меня есть предписания врача, запрещающие ради моих ушей, мозгов и сохранности души ближе, чем на пятьдесят метров, подходить к кабинке для караоке, если там сидит Ханамичи, – поспешно восклицает ещё один, светловолосый. – Такая жалость, но врачебные предписания….

Низенький и округлый ободряюще хлопает Сэндо по спине:

– Ты – храбрый малый, Сэндо Акира. Глупый, но храбрый.

Остальные начинают напевать нечто, весьма напоминающее похоронный марш, но разбегаются в стороны, когда покрасневший Ханамичи поднимается с места.

– А ты не хочешь сходить? – спрашивает Ханамичи у Ёхэя. Ёхэй смотрит на Сэндо, и тот пытается не выдать своего волнения.

– Нет, но ты иди. Кто-то же должен присмотреть за этими мелкими чудовищами, – Ёхэй усмехается. – Ханамичи…

– Что? – спрашивает тот.

Ёхэй качает головой.

– Ничего. Развлекайся. И веди себя хорошо.

 

* * *

Сегодня за стойкой «Каэру-караоке-бар» стоит Наоми, которая, хорошо зная Сэндо, извиняется за то, что у них остались только маленькие кабинки, из-за чего им с другом может оказаться там тесновато.

– Ты такой большой! – восторгается она с наигранной невинностью, которая так нравилась Сэндо, когда они встречались. – О, Боже, готова поспорить, ты даже больше, чем Акира. – Наоми перегибается через стойку и сжимает руки Ханамичи в своих. – Такой сильный! – восклицает она.

Ханамичи заливается краской и бросает быстрый взгляд на Сэндо, после чего застенчиво потирает затылок. Прежде чем Наоми успевает окончательно его засмущать, Сэндо утаскивает Ханамичи в свободную кабинку, плюхается на диванчик и выбирает песню – что-то бессмысленно-весёлое. Клёвые песни – это, конечно, здорово, но бесстыдное веселье обычно заводит дальше.

Ханамичи останавливает свой выбор на Бак-Тике, после чего очередь опять переходит к Сэндо. Он выбирает песню энка, которую и исполняет подозрительно хорошо, несмотря на то, что вынужден петь партии за обоих участников дуэта. К концу песни Ханамичи буквально сползает с диванчика от хохота, и Сэндо приходится похлопать его по спине. Затем он опускает руку Ханамичи на колено. Прежде Сэндо не охмурял никого, кто был бы одного с ним роста. Правда, была ещё Мана-чан, но та становилась достаточно высокой, только когда надевала специальные туфли на платформе. Сакураги же такой же высокий, как и Сэндо, и, вероятно, гораздо сильнее – более крепко сбит.

– Твоя рука на моем колене, – замечает Ханамичи. Голос у него не злой, и Сэндо оставляет руку лежать там, где она лежит.

– Если ты собираешься… – начинает было Ханамичи, но мотает головой, хватает Сэндо за руки, стряхивает их с себя – а затем, вжав их в стену, его целует.

Это не такой уж хороший поцелуй, но прямо сейчас он идеален. Сэндо слегка наклоняет голову, чтобы их носы не сталкивались, изменяет угол и немного смягчает давление губ. Мелочи – но теперь всё гораздо лучше. Ханамичи следует его молчаливым указаниям – и Сэндо не может не отметить, как быстро он учится. Руки Сэндо все ещё пришпилены к стене, ему неудобно – но Сэндо воспринимает это как повод продемонстрировать свою исключительную гибкость. Его нечасто удерживают на месте те, кто обладает достаточным количеством силы, чтобы – при случае – не дать ему вырваться. Сэндо это нравится, как нравится и множество других вещей.

Развязные девственники, думает Сэндо одобрительно, даже не подозревая, насколько сейчас прав. Он изгибается и выскальзывает из захвата, заставляя Ханамичи снова бороться за контроль над ситуацией, потому что для Ханамичи, конечно же, проще что-то делать, проще рваться вперёд. Проблемы появятся, если он начнёт думать, так что пока Сэндо его отвлекает…

Сэндо просовывает руку между их разгорячёнными телами и прикасается к Ханамичи. Это больше, чем простое прикосновение, и Ханамичи вздрагивает.

– Очко в мою пользу, – усмехается Сэндо, получая в ответ реакцию, которой и добивался: Ханамичи хмурится – и тут же суёт руку в шорты Сэндо. Его прикосновения далеки от застенчивых, и Сэндо стонет от наслаждения, потому что Ханамичи держит его как раз с нужной силой, затем поглаживает и…

…и из телевизора доносится громкий звук, возвещающий окончание трека и начало промо-ролика какой-то группы. Ханамичи выпрямляется и убирает руку из шорт Сэндо.

– Что? – спрашивает Сэндо.

– Не здесь, – шипит Ханамичи, имея весьма слабое представление о шёпоте. Он оглядывается на дверь и покрытое краской стекло, на матовой поверхности которого выделяются чистые, не закрашенные участки – предназначенные предотвращать как раз то, что только что едва не произошло.

«Почему нет?» – хочет спросить Сэндо, но знает, когда лучше не настаивать. Ханамичи заливается румянцем, и Сэндо понимает, что был прав, решив, что Ханамичи не сумеет скрыть влечение и сексуальное желание – как и любую другую эмоцию.

– Я не настолько отчаялся, – заявляет Ханамичи.

– Зато я да, – перебивает Сэндо.

– Я мог бы получить множество… – Ханамичи обрывает себя. – Я просто говорю, что не собираюсь делать это сейчас – или этого не будет вообще никогда.

Сэндо старается прочистить голову. Обманутые надежды – не самый лучший советчик, но ему нужно подумать. Ханамичи не хочет заниматься сексом в кабинке для караоке, и это, вынужден признать Сэндо, имеет смысл. Сэндо закрывает глаза и медленно считает до десяти, после чего наклоняется и проводит рукой по ёжику коротких волос Ханамичи. В конце концов, короткие волосы не менее привлекательны, чем длинные.

– Может, это и вправду не самое лучшее место, – признаёт он.

В первое мгновение Ханамичи выглядит разочарованным, но вскоре разочарование сменяется облегчением. Сэндо не знает, как это истолковать, и потому снова ерошит волосы Ханамичи. Они одновременно и мягкие, и колючие. Ханамичи хватает его за руку, отводит её в сторону – и Сэндо испытывает странный приступ дежавю – только на этот раз это он удерживает руку Ханамичи. Палец Ханамичи выписывает круги у Сэндо на запястье, и Сэндо очень хочется узнать, насколько сознательна эта ласка.

– Ты завтра занят? – спрашивает он. – Я знаю хорошее местечко для рыбалки неподалёку отсюда. Там очень спокойно.

На лице Ханамичи неожиданно появляется широкая ухмылка. Румянец уже практически исчез с его лица, перестав контрастировать с красными волосами.

– Не занят, – говорит он. – Я распугаю всю рыбу. – В его голосе звучит что-то, похожее на браваду.

Сэндо пожимает плечами и тянет на себя руку, практически заставляя Ханамичи потерять равновесие и упасть ему на колени. Он думает о Ханамичи на рыбалке, с удочкой в руках, плескающемся в озере, но – о! какая неприятность! – Сэндо забыл сказать ему захватить с собой плавки.

– Не переживай, – успокаивает Сэндо. – Мы найдём, чем заняться.


End file.
